


Rocks and Water

by MiniNephthys



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never trust anyone who looks you in the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks and Water

Lilith has a fine view of the outside of her and her brother's home, through the window. She's rarely anywhere else - being only a head leaves you immobile and Georik is so busy trying to find a way to create a good body for her that he hardly has time to move her about.

This spot is good. She can see outdoors, but from the outside it isn't apparent that she's body-challenged. She won't go to the Tomb-Colonies where they send the permanently disfigured - she _won't_.

Georik has less visitors nowadays, though two persist: an Obsequious Devil, and a Flamboyant Debt Collector. The Debt Collector is the more annoying of the two, insistent and too casual. The Devil is always polite, and Lilith knows something he doesn't know.

Today, Georik takes the devil into the back to discuss exact terms. Lilith sees the Devil's expression as he walks past: the kind of smug that only comes after you've been sure of your success for a long time, but are just now getting the rewards.

The discussion in the back room is quiet enough that Lilith can't make out what they're saying and it takes a long time. However, Lilith can guess at the moment when that expression slipps off his face, because Georik says something and the Devil _screams_ so loudly that Lilith's sure the neighbors must have heard that unearthly wail.

Georik emerges from the back room with sword in hand, pointed at a snarling Devil so much unlike the one who had courted him for his soul. "Now, now. You'll never be able to fulfill the terms of the contract if you kill me."

"Thy contract is a sham," hisses the Devil. "To help thee in thy horrendous task would ruin the value of thy soul, that not even the greediest spirifer would stop to pick it up if they found it on the street."

"Then you really should have thought through agreeing to assist in an unspecified favor, shouldn't you?" Georik tsks. "I really have no sympathy for you, Devil."

"Brother, did you get him to agree to help you?" Lilith asks with a smile.

Georik turns slightly to answer her, still keeping his sword pointed at the angry Devil. "I did. He was even more foolish than I'd predicted."

The Devil raises his voice. "If thou knew the true nature of what he seeks-"

"He's seeking the Name. I know," Lilith says.

"H...how can thou say it so calmly...?" the Devil asks, a little paler than he was. "The search for the Name will drive him to madness beyond compare, will bring ruin upon him and all who surround him...!"

"I know," she answers. "But no matter how mad he becomes or what he does, he will still be my brother. You will help him, won't you?"

"I will do nothing of the sort-" the Devil begins to say, backing up.

"Then you'll face the consequences of breaking a devil's contract," Georik replies, keeping pace. "If that doesn't suit you, Lilith has been complaining of being peckish lately..."

"Both of thee are completely beyond hope." The Obsequious Devil looks down at the sword pointed at him and then at Georik's face. "Very well. My own foolishness has left me no choice but to assist you in your utter destruction."


End file.
